Through the Twists and Turns
by silent.tears.scream
Summary: The Trio is in their sixth year and Ginny in her fifth. It takes you before the war, during the war and after. It follows the struggles of Hermione/Ginny and the journey they take together during the toughest time of their lives. CHAPTER 9 IS UP!
1. Trust Me

**Disclaimer: I'm totally not J.K. Rowling. She owns everything. From the characters to the places that you recognize. Anything else that you don't is mine. **

**A/N: This story is fem-slash (Hermione/Ginny) so if this isn't something you like to read stop now. But hey even if you don't you should give it a try. **

_Italics are thoughts and Flashbacks. _

**Summery: The Trio is in their sixth and Ginny in her fifth. It takes you before the war, during the war and after. It follows the struggles of Hermione/Ginny and the journey they take together during the toughest time of their lives. I do intend on making this kind of a long story. The rating will be explained in later chapters.  
**

**So, here goes. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 1 – Trust me**

**Her eyes hurt from squinting in the dark. Walking up the stairs was a bigger task than she expected. **

_**After being here a thousand times over you would think I could walk up the bloody stairs. **_

"**One…two…three. Ah, fourth door. Finally" whispers Hermione. **

**Hermione grasps the doorknob and opens the door as quietly as possibly. The moonlight is shining through the window illuminating the room. Walking to the empty bed in the corner, she drops her bag on the bed. Looking across the room she sees the bed opposite her with what seemed to be a peacefully sleeping Ginny. With a slight moan Ginny turns and faces Hermione. Hermione tenses thinking she has woken her. After holding her breath for a few seconds she realizes Ginny was still asleep. **_**Phew that was close. **_**The moon from the window was now shining directly on Ginny's face. Hermione couldn't help but notice how much the girl had grown. With the younger girl being 16 it was to be expected. The girl's hair was lying perfectly on her pillow. Her newly curvy body could be seen through the sheet that was covering her. Hermione looks down at her hands **

_**Stop it. You shouldn't think of her like that. She doesn't like you like that. Couldn't like you like that.**_

**Hermione reached into her bag, grabbed her sweatpants and undressed quickly. She looks back to the girl in the bed and sighs. **_**Ok Hermione time for bed stop looking at her. **_**She climbs into bed pulling the covers over her. She shifts onto her side looking back in the direction of the bed with the girl of her dreams. Letting her mind wonder her eyes drifted close.**

**Sun is shining right into the room. Right onto the beds of the two sleeping girls. **

**  
"Five more minutes" grumbled Hermione while hoisting the blankets over her head. **

**Ginny hearing another persons voice in her room sits up, startled. Realization sets in on who's voice she was hearing. **

"**Hermione!" Ginny screams as she leaps unceremoniously out of bed and rushes to the bed with the grumpy brunette. "When did you get here? Why didn't you wake me?" Ginny says without taking a breath. Another grumble comes from the girl under the blanket. "Come on 'mione! Wake up!" the rather giddy Ginny hops onto Hermione's bed and tries harder to wake her. **

**The grumbling Hermione sits up and rubs her eyes. "Ginny, how in the world are you so bloody chipper in the morning?"**

"**Well my best friend is finally here. I think I have every reason to be excited" Ginny says blushing only slightly. **

_**Did she just blush? No, I must be imagining things. **_

"**Well I'm very excited to spend some time with my best friend too" Hermione says, smiling. "But for now we better get down stairs for breakfast before your mum sends the boys up to come get us" **

**They both went their separate ways to take showers and get ready for the day. Hermione walks down the stairs and walks into the kitchen. Everyone was sitting down and talking every which way. Hermione smiles. **

_**Man I love it here. It sure beats eating breakfast home alone while my parents are out traveling the world with their dentistry practice. **_

"**Hermione, good to see you dear. Take a seat breakfast is almost ready." Molly says while giving her a motherly hug.**

**She sees Ginny at the table and sits in the open seat next to her. **

"**So, Hermione how has your summer been so far?" Ron says while running his hand through his shaggy red hair. **

"**Oh it's been alright. It's just been me sitting at home studying. I only got to see my parents for a week before they had to leave for the United States on a business trip" Hermione says with only a tiny tinge of hurt showing in her eyes. Ginny saw it and offered her a caring smile.**

"**So we have a week before we have to leave for Hogwarts. What do we want to do?" says Harry while taking a bite of freshly made toast. **

"**Well I don't know about you guys but I think we should take a little dip in the pond. It's a little too hot to do much else" Ginny says as she sits back in her chair taking a big gulp of pumpkin juice. **

"**Sounds good to me. How about you Fred?" said George. "Sounds good to me George" said Fred.**

"**Great idea Gin. Let's help your mom clean up then we can get our suits on" Hermione says while picking up her plate. **

"**You go ahead dears. I can handle this." Molly says with a wave of her wand the dishes were washing themselves. "Go have fun. I'll send an owl to you guys when dinner is ready"**

"**Well that's settled then. Meet you guys outside." Harry said. **

**Fred and George apperate up stairs with a loud *pop* as Molly shakes her head while mutter "Boys." Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny aren't far behind as they race to their rooms. **

**The two girls both rush into Ginnys room and start rummaging through their respective cloths looking for their bathing suits. Ginnys head pops up as she clasps her bright yellow bikini. **

"**I'll take the bathroom 'mione. You can change in here" Ginny says while walking over to her bathroom. **

**Hermione was just pulling a black tank top on that showed just a little bit of cleavage. "Oh sorry 'mione" "No your okay Gin I'm done" Hermione said as she looked at Ginny who had on short surfer shorts and a white tank top. Hermione couldn't help but look at the bright yellow bikini top showing through Ginnys white shirt. Hermione blushes. Ginny sees this and smiles. All the while letting her eyes travel up Hermione's body. Her eyes move up the legs Hermione has been hiding under robes for so long. **_**When did Hermione get those? Gin pull yourself together. Stop thinking about her like that.**_** She let her eyes stop for a second on the short jean shorts that hug all of Hermione's curves to the black tank top that showed just a little bit of cleavage. Ginny blushes. "Lets get going the boys are probably waiting" Hermione says. They run down stairs and out the back door.**

"**Man guys how long does it take for you girls to put on a bathing suit" Ron says almost immediately receiving a glare from Hermione and a punch in the arm from Ginny.**

"**Ok lets get out of here" Harry says passing each of them a broom. **

**Hermione looks at the broom Harry is passing her like it had teeth. "W-what is this for?" **

"**You didn't think we were going to walk there, did you? It's too bloody hot." Ron laughs. **

"**B-but I don't fly. Why don't you guys go ahead and I'll walk and meet you there?" Hermione stutters at the very thought of flying.**

"**Come on 'mione it's too hot to walk all the way there its 100 degrees outside. Why don't you fly with me, ok? I know you don't like to but I swear I will be careful." Ginny says grabbing the scared girls hand.**

_**They are right. It won't be that big of a deal its not that far away. It is Ginny she's one of Hogwarts best on a broom. Plus I wouldn't mind having some alone time. **_

"**Okay, Gin. Just promise me you will be careful? Hermione said. **

"**Promise." Ginny makes a motion of an X over her heart.**

"**Alright, let's go. We'll meet you guys down there." The four boys jump onto their brooms and zoom off. **

**Gin hops onto her broom leaving enough room in front of her for Hermione. "Come on it'll be alright"  
Hermione reluctantly slides in front of Ginny. Ginny notices Hermione trembling in front of her. "Hey look at me." Ginny says. Hermione turns to look at her "I won't let anything happen to you, okay?" Hermione nods. **

**Ginny scoots closer to the trembling brunette and wraps her arms around the girl's stomach to hold onto the broom. Leaning in closer to the scared girl's ear she whispers "Trust me." The brunette lets out another tiny tremble but this one not because of the thought of flying but the hot breath of the girl behind her. "More than anyone" the brunette whispers so quiet Ginny strained to hear it. Ginny kicks off the ground softly and starts flying in the direction of the pond. **

* * *

Thanks for reading! I should have another chapter up shortly. Any Reviews would be awesome!

=)


	2. Stealing Glances

**Disclaimer: I'm totally not J.K. Rowling. She owns everything you recognize. **

**A/N: This story is fem-slash (Hermione/Ginny) so if this isn't something you like to read stop now. But hey even if you don't you should give it a try. **

_Italics are thoughts and Flashbacks. _

**Summery: The Trio is in their sixth and Ginny in her fifth. It takes you before the war, during the war and after. It follows the struggles of Hermione/Ginny and the journey they take together during the toughest time of their lives. I do intend on making this kind of a long story. The rating will be explained in later chapters.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 2- Stealing Glances**

As soon as Ginny kicked off the ground she could feel the older girl tense and her breathing become more erratic. She didn't have to her face to know Hermione had her eyes tightly shut.

"Come on 'mione, open your eyes" the girl shook her head. "Please, for me?" Ginny pouted.

Hermione sighed. Ginny knew she had opened her eyes because she heard a scared gasp come from girl and put her hands over Ginny's. "Why did I let you talk me into this? This is insane." Hermione said grasping Ginny's hands so tight she thought they may break. This little amount of pain didn't bother Ginny though.

_Hermione is holding my hands. I never thought this would happen. They are so soft._

Ginny gave the shaking girl a reassuring squeeze.

They slowly flew over the trees. They weren't very high, just high enough to see the pond in the distance.

"We aren't that high, ok? I still don't understand how you hate to fly its so beautiful, peaceful up here" Ginny says looking around taking in the view.

Hermione pulls every ounce of courage to take a look around. "It is beautiful" Hermione says as Ginny pulls Hermione even closer.

"Were almost there. It's just up ahead" Ginny points as she speeds up a little. She can't help but smell the flowery scent coming from Hermione's hair as the wind went trhough it.

By this time the older girl had relaxed a bit. They could already hear the sound of the boys cannonballing into the pond in the distance.

They reached the clearing and Ginny brought them down to the ground. As soon as their feet touched the grass Hermione burst off the broom as if it was on fire and knelt on the ground.

"Oh my God! Land, how I've missed you! The boys immediately stop what they were doing and started laughing. It sounded like Ron was drowning with all the sputtering sounds coming from his direction.

Ginny looks to Hermione and shakes her head. She couldn't help but giggle at the sight of the older girl kissing the ground.

"About time girls! Fred and George say before jumping out of an overhanging tree and right into the water.

"I'm glad you guys are getting a laugh out of this" Hermione says as she stands up brushing off her knees but she couldn't help but laugh herself.

Ginny set her broom against a nearby tree and walked over to where Hermione was laying out a huge towel on the ground.

"Accio RADIO" Ginny says and a radio appears out of nowhere. Ginny bends over and puts on a station, rock music fills the area.

"Wow it is really hot out here." Hermione said while pulling her black tank top over her head. Ginny's head snaps to the Hermione sneaking a quick glance at the girl's matured, slightly tanner body. Ginny quickly looks back to the radio as soon as Hermione fully took off her shirt.

_Man I hope she didn't see me looking at her like that. Ginny stop this or she is going to think your some weirdo._

"Thanks for flying me out here Gin. I'm not sure how you got me to do it but I'm glad you did." Hermione said smiling while slipping out of her shorts.

"Any time 'mione. There was no way I was going to let you walk all the way out here alone." Ginny says having already pulled off her shirt and now working on taking off her shorts. "I think you would enjoy it up there if you gave it a chance. You just have to get used to it. I can even teach you."

"Maybe, Gin. Though I think you'll be lucky if I get back on with you to get back to the burrow." laughed Hermione. "But that's for future Ginny and Hermione's problem. For now let's go swimming! Race you!" Hermione and Ginny sprint to the water and dive in.

Hermione swims out to where the boys were goofing around. Ginny trailing not far behind.

"Nice of you two to join us." Harry says coolly.

"You two totally have to try jumping off the tree branch. It's totally wicked! Ron says while floating on his back.

"Yeah, 'mione lets do it!" Ginny says while grabbing Hermione's hand before she could answer.

"Sure, sounds fun to me! We can show up these boys." Hermione says while letting herself be dragged through the water to the tree.

The gigantic willow tree has a huge branch hanging a few feet over the deepest part of the pond.

Ginny reaches the tree, grabs the low hanging branch and hoists herself up and out of the water. She sees Hermione struggling to reach the branch.

"Here let me help." Ginny says, reaching a hand out for Hermione to grab. She lifts the girl up to the branch with ease.

_She is so light its unbelievable._

"Thanks." Hermione says while getting comfortable on the branch.

"So, who's going first?" yelled Harry who was sitting next to the other three boys on the very large boulder in the water.

"I'll go first!" Hermione says as she attempts to get to her feet. "What do you guys think; backflip or cannonball?" she shouts.

"Backflip! Backflip!" the boys yell.

"Do you even know how to do one?" giggled Ginny.

"You wouldn't think I would but I do. My dad taught me when I was little." Hermione says shrugging her shoulders.

Hermione reaches up to the next highest branch and pulls herself up.

"Isn't that too high 'mione? Can't you do it on this one?" asks Ginny while looking up with concern.

"Nah, I've done this loads of times. I need the height if I want to do it right." Hermione says as she starts to stand on the higher branch.

"Okay, but be careful." Ginny watches as Hermione positions herself at the end of the branch, turns around and stands up tall. Ginny can feel her cheeks turn pink as she again let her eyes wander. This time over cute butt hiding in the black bikini bottom.

_Oh man I hope she didn't see that._

Hermione smiles at Ginny as she catches the younger girl checking her out.

_Ginny was just checking me out! Okay Hermione lets do this. Now is __**not**__ the time to make a fool of yourself._

"Okay, here goes." Hermione says as she bends at the knees, jumps backward and tucks into a tight ball in mid-air. With a splash she entered the water.

Almost immediately the boys whistle and clap. "Perfect 10 don't you think George? Fred says. "I agree with you completely Fred" George says.

Ginny can be seen with a smile from ear to ear.

_I can't believe she just did that! That was so awesome! It didn't hurt that I got a pretty nice view either._

Seconds pass. They slowly stop celebrating as realization hits that Hermione has yet to surface.

"What is she doing down there?" Ron says laughing nervously.

Ginny stands up quickly on the high branch while peering over the edge.

"H-Hermione? Hermione!" Ginny says franticly.

_No bubbles! Nothing! Where is she?!_

A million thoughts run through her head as she jumps feet first into the water.

* * *

First clif =)

The next chapter will be much longer.

Thanks to my reviewers!! This is my first story so every little bit helps.

P.S. I am totally out of practice in my writing so I am sure there are tons of grammatical errors and I apologize for that but please bare with me. It will just take some practice :)


	3. New Feelings

**Disclaimer: I'm totally not J.K. Rowling. She owns everything you recognize. **

**A/N: This story is fem-slash (Hermione/Ginny) so if this isn't something you like to read stop now. But hey even if you don't you should give it a try. **

_Italics are thoughts and Flashbacks. _

**Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! I'm glad you like my story so far. To be honest I thought nobody would read it. But I was wrong. You guys make me want to write even more!**

**So here goes chapter 3. I was going to do another cliffhanger but I thought two in a row would be mean.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3- New Feelings**

Ginny felt the water rush over her as she leapt into the water. Her head popped out of the water as she gasped for breath. Her heart beating wildly in her chest.

Ron, Harry, Fred, and George can be heard paddling over.

_Come on Hermione where are you? Don't do this to me!_

Ginny took a deep breath as she dove down into the water. She opens her eyes and starts searching hysterically. Looking around she doesn't see much of anything. The water is murky and making it hard to see. Then she spots something.

_Oh my gosh! That can't be her!_

Ginny swims franticly over to the floating figure. Hermione can be seen bobbing lifelessly deep in the water near a huge rock. Ginny grabs her friend around the waist and starts kicking as hard as she can to reach the surface. She bursts out of the water with her lifeless best friend in her arms.

"Guys! Help!" Ginny says while paddling backwards with the girls head out of the water and towards the shore. She can see the boys swimming franticly toward them. Reaching the shore she stands up in the shallow water and starts dragging Hermione's still limp body. She drops down to her knees. Her eyes just starting to take in the sight of her friends pale, almost blue lips. She also sees a red streak over the right side of her face.

_Blood! She must have hit her head. Oh my god is she even breathing?!_

Ginny bends over and puts ear to the girl's nose.

_Nothing! What do I do? I never learned how to do this!_

She sees the boys running through the water over to them. Harry falls to his knees next to Ginny and puts two fingers on Hermione's neck. He then puts his ear to Hermione's nose.

"Ginny, I need you to help me. Okay?" Harry says quickly looking at the red head. Ginny nods fiercely as she feels hot tears flowing down the side of her face.

"I am going to need to pinch her nose close, open her mouth and blow two times in her mouth, okay? And you need to do it only when I say to." Harry says while scooting down to Hermione's chest. Ginny leans over Hermione's blue lips.

_This is not how this was supposed to happen._

"Okay, Gin. Breath. Two times." Harry quickly demonstrated in the air while puffing out his cheeks.

Ginny bends down over her friend. Using one hand to pinch her nose and the other pulling the girls mouth open, she leans over and blows two puffs of air into her unconscious friend. After the two breaths she looks down to Harry who had two hands in the middle of Hermione pushing down over and over.

_Come on Hermione! Breath! You can do this! Don't you dare leave me!_

"Now, Gin!" Harry says quickly. Ginny leans over again and blows two more puffs of air into the mouth of her friend. Suddenly a gurgling noise can be heard from Hermione. Harry quickly helps turn her head to the side. "Gin, help me get her on her side."

Gin helps roll her over. Hermione sputters. Ginny pats her on the back "Come on 'mione breath!"

Hermione coughs as her eyes flutter open. They lay her back onto her back. Relief flows over the group. "You're alive!" Ginny says as Hermione struggles to sit up but woozily loses her balance. "W-wh-what happened" Hermione struggles to say as she puts a hand to her head. Ginny moves behind Hermione and puts her head in her lap.

"Honey, you jumped into the water and hit your head. You gave us quite a scare" Harry said while checking the rest of Hermione out for other injuries.

"How's the head?" Ginny says while running her hands over the bump in the girls head.

"Hurts." Hermione winces.

"Herm if you ever scare us like that I will give you the worst bat bogey hex I can manage. Ron says while the unusually quiet, slightly pale twins agree only by shaking their heads.

"How was my back flip?" Hermione says quietly with biggest smile she could manage.

They all laugh. "It was a perfect 10" Harry said while looking up to the owl hooting above "That looks like the letter for dinner" The owl drops the letter in the hands of Harry and fly's back off in the direction of the house.

Harry opens the letter. "Yep, dinner is in an hour. You think you're okay enough to make it back to the burrow?"

"Yeah, I think so." Hermione says while letting Ginny help her sit up. Ginny looks at her face and brushes the stray hair behind Hermione's ear letting her fingers graze the bruise now forming.

"K. Let's get you back home so Mrs. Weasley can take a look at you." Harry says while pointing his wand at all their things disappearing. Fred, George and Ron climb onto their respective brooms. "We'll tell mum what happened. She will have a heart attack if Hermione walks in looking like this. And then she will kill us." Ron says cringing at the thought of their mother's wrath.

Ginny puts Hermione's arm over her shoulder and helps her to her feet. Hermione still really wobbly on her feet leans into Ginny. Harry walks over and passes Ginny her broom and taking Hermione's arm. "I'm going to fly behind you guys. If you need to stop, stop." Ginny shakes her head as she mounts her broom. Hermione lets Harry help her get in front of Ginny.

"We'll take it slow, okay. If you need me to stop just let me know" Ginny says while wrapping her arms around the girl she thought she had lost forever. Hermione was so woozy she didn't even protest getting on the broom and she let her head lay back on her friends shoulder closing her eyes. Ginny gently lifted off the ground and started flying in the direction of home. She couldn't help but hold onto the girl tighter than necessary.

_I can't believe I almost lost you. I don't know what I would have done with myself. _

"G-gin, thanks for saving me." Hermione mumbled.

"mione, you had me so scared. I thought I was going to lose you. So many things went through my head. I don't know if I could go on without you." Ginny said letting a tear fall from her eye and the last thing trail off quietly.

"You won't lose me Gin. Ever, okay." Hermione said while looking at Ginny. She reached a hand up and wiped away the one lonely tear trailing down the girl's freckled cheek.

The rest of the flight was uneventful. The whole time Harry watching the two girls intensely.

_I wonder when they will realize they love each other. Hopefully soon. I think everyone knows but them._

Reaching the burrow within minutes, Ginny, being as careful as possible began flying towards the backdoor. Molly could already be seen standing outside with a worried look on her face with the three boy's right at her side.

Landing, Ginny began helping Hermione off the broom again putting the girls arm around her shoulder for help. Molly walks over and looks over Hermione from head to toe. "Oh dear, how do you feel? Looks like you have quite a bump on the head. Let's get you inside. Ginny could you come with me and help her into bed?"

"Sure, mum."

"We'll be down here if you guys need us. Hermione feel better." Harry said as the boys walk into the living room.

It took a few minutes but the three girls finally made it up the stairs.  
"Ginny can you grab some dry pj's out for her to put on? I'm going to run to the loo and get some potions for that wound. Keep an eye on her."

Hermione normally wouldn't let people fuss over her like this but her body, her head specifically hurt too much for her to care. She sat against her headboard and let her eyes shut.

"Here 'mione. Can you change into these?" Ginny said walking up to the bed.

Hermione opens her eyes "Yeah. I'm okay, I can manage. Thanks." as she takes the clothes from the girl. Ginny turns to leave the room. "C-could…I mean…do you mind if you stayed. I'm still kind of unsteady on my feet?" Hermione said while looking at the ground.

"Sure 'mione. I'll turn around. Just say something if you need me." Ginny said feeling the heat rise up into her cheeks.

Hermione was kind of unsteady. It took more than the usual amount of time to take off her bathing suit and pull on the sweatpants and tank top. She herself couldn't help but blush at the fact that she was dressing while Ginny was in the room.

"Okay you can turn around, Gin." Hermione says as her legs give out. "Hey, Heeey, I gotcha. Lets get you in bed, okay." Ginny said while catching her in midair.

Molly walks in carrying a bowl of water and a potion bottle. "Gin, do you mind sleeping with Hermione tonight? I just want to make sure someone is watching her tonight and it will just be easier than me having to wake you both up every few hours tonight."

"Of course, mum." Ginny said as she watches her mom points her wand at the two beds and they come together and form one large bed.

Ginny helps Hermione under the covers, puts a few pillows behind her back to sit up and takes a seat next to her.

"How are you feeling, dear?" Molly said as she put her hand in the bowl of warm water and rung out the washcloth. She wipes away the little bit of dry blood left on the girl's forehead.

"I'm, alright Mrs. Weasley. Really, I am. It's just a bump on the head. I've had much worse things happen to me with all the crazy adventures I go on with Harry and Ron." Hermione laughs slightly.

"I'm sure you have. Those boys are a handful. Now you have a nice size bump but I think you're going to be just fine. I'm going to leave this behind and if you get dizzy or nauseous you take this, okay? But only if it's really bad. The side effects can be ghastly" Molly points to where she set the potion bottle down. "I'm going to finish making dinner and I will bring some up when it's done. But I want you to stay in bed until tomorrow. No buts about it."

"Want me to stay with you?" Ginny says hopefully. Hermione nods as Molly leaves.

Ginny walks to the other side of the bed, pulls on her pj's over her head and jumps under the covers. She looks over to Hermione who had here eyes shut tight.

"Are you sure you're okay?" as she lies on her side with her head in her hand. "Yeah, I just have one killer headache. So my backflip was awesome?" smiles Hermione.

"Awesome? 'mione it was wicked!"

"That stupid rock had to go and ruin it." Hermione shook her head laughing.

It wasn't long until Molly came in with two trays of food. The girls ate as much as they could, which for Hermione wasn't much. Molly came back in to get the trays.

"Okay, you girls get some sleep. Gin I want you to wake her up a few times just to check on her. I'm leaving this alarm next to you and in will go off when you need to wake her."

"Why, Mrs. Weasley?"

"It's something you do if someone hits their head really hard. If they hit it hard enough you can go to sleep and fall into a coma. Which in your case won't happen but I just want to be sure. Night, girls." Molly said before leaving.

"Night, mum."

Hermione and Ginny are lying on the bed both staring at the ceiling in their own little worlds. Unknown to them they were thinking about the same thing.

_We are so close. …I wish I could just tell her how I feel. _

"Ginny, I really owe you for today. For taking care of me. Everything." Hermione said with a glint of tears in her eyes.

"Hermione don't thank me. You are my best friend. I would do it again in a second." Ginny said shifting closer to the girl and grabbing her hand, giving it a friendly squeeze. "You're probably exhausted. Why don't you close your eyes and I'll wake you when the alarm goes off. I'll be right here if you need me."

"You get some sleep too, Gin." Hermione said sleepily as her eyes started to close.

Ginny rubbed her thumb over the top of Hermione's soft hand as she listened to the older girls breathing slow. Ginny suddenly letting the events of today settle in her mind.

_I don't know what I would have done if I lost you Hermione. I love you so much. _

As her last thoughts settled on the girl next to her Ginny let her tired eyes drift close.

An irritating buzzing noise squawked in Ginnys ear. Ginny suddenly became aware of the closeness between her and Hermione. While asleep Hermione must have cuddled up next to her. Ginny smiled at the arm that was lying on her stomach. She regretfully slipped out from underneath the arm, sat up and rubbed her eyes.

She squinted to help adjust her eyes to the darkness. Ginny grabbed her wand and with a quick flick shot a bright ball of light on the ceiling.

Ginny sits on the bed and looks at Hermione. A contorted expression filled the girls face. She puts her hand on her shoulder and shook trying to wake the girl.

"Hermione, wake up. Come on, time to get up?" Ginny sang. Hermione mumbled something she couldn't really make out. "Come on, 'mione. Wake up and then you can go to sleep right after." Hermione's eyes open and she winces.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Ginny said looking down at the girl.

"I f-feel like I've been hit by the night bus." Hermione says while putting a hand to her pale forehead.

"I figured that would be the case. Can you sit up for me? Your heads bleeding a little bit again." Ginny said while grabbing the washcloth on the table.

Hermione struggles but with Ginnys help sits up. As soon as she does her face goes deathly pale. She pushes Ginny away and rushed in the direction of the bathroom.

Ginny, startled, rushes after her. As she reaches the bathroom she can already hear the noise of her getting sick. She sees Hermione doubled over the toilet. She kneels down behind her, grabs hold of the hair falling in front of the older girls face with one hand and rubs the girls back with the other.

Hermione is half crying half being sick. Ginny puts her head to the girls head and whispers "Shhh. you're okay. Shhh. I'm right here."

Hermione doesn't get sick for long it was more just the nauseous feeling that was scaring her. She loses her balance and slides on her butt with her back against the bathtub.

"Woah. I gotcha. Here lay down. I don't want you hitting your head on anything else." Ginny says while helping guide her head into her lap. She takes her hand and wipes the tears away.

"Something tells me you're not feeling too great." Ginny weakly smiled down to the girl in her lap. "Do you want me to go get mum?"

"Please don't leave. I'm okay now."

"Okay. Well let's get you off this cold floor before you catch a cold. You think you're going to be sick again?"

"No. I'm alright." as she sits up.

Ginny helps the girl to her feet and they walk wearily over to the bed.

"K, I know mum said only to use this if absolutely necessary but I believe it's necessary." Ginny said while grabbing the potion bottle.

"What are the side effects? Does it say?" Hermione said while pulling the covers over herself.

"Lets see. It says it causes drowsiness, hallucinations and fever. Yikes." Ginny said while looking at the potion bottle.

"That sounds like loads of fun." Hermione said exasperatedly.

"Well if it makes you feel better I think it's worth a try." passing the bottle to Hermione.

Hermione, looking at the potion bottle in her hands "You promise you won't leave?"

"Honey, why would I leave?" Ginny said wondering where that was coming from.

"I don't know I'm just asking, I guess."

"You couldn't get rid of me even if you wanted too. I care about you too much." Ginny suddenly realized what she said. At the same time Ginny says Hermione is taking a big gulp from the potion.

Hermione passes the potion back to Ginny with a smile. "I'm lucky to have you, Gin. I really am." Ginny climbs into bed next to Hermione.

"Not as lucky as me." Ginny said not thinking as she reached out to hold Hermione's hand. Hermione holds it happily as she scooted closer to Ginny. Both girls were laying down, Ginny on her side facing Hermione and Hermione on her back. Ginny could see Hermione's eyes start to glaze over. Hermione giggled.

"What is so funny?" Ginny asked curious.

"I have no idea!" Hermione said trying hard to control herself.

Ginny is laughing now "This must be part of the side effects. How's your head feel?"

"I have a head? Are you sure? 'Cuz if I do it's floating away." Hermione now unable to speak coherently.

"Well I'm going to take that as drugged up talk for your head feeling pretty good." Ginny said while looking at the now giddy Hermione.

"I luuv you Ginny Weaaassley. Did you know that?"

"I love you to 'mione." Ginny now thoroughly entertained.

"No-o I love you. Like, really love you?" Hermione said while scooting even closer to her friend.

Ginny can't believe her ears.

_Is this really happening? Is Hermione confessing her love for me in a drugged up stupor. I must be sleeping. That's it I fell asleep._

"Hermione I think you're overtired. Why don't you try to get some more sleep?" Ginny said while laying on her back now looking at the ceiling instead of looking at Hermione.

"I-I am tired but I really n-need to tell you this, Gin." Hermione said with a somewhat serious look on her face. "You may think I'm a complete psycho after I tell you this but I need t-to get this out. It's eating me up inside. You can **hate** me after I tell you but p-p-please let me tell you first….I've liked you f-for a long time now but I think I just realized it fully today. The broom ride to the pond. I don't even know how y-you got me on that thing but you d-did. And I felt so safe in your arms. I never wanted you to let go. If I had to s-s-stay on that broom for the rest of my life just to keep your arms around me I would do it. You have been nothing but the best friend a girl could ever ask for. Hell you saved my life and held my hair back in the same day. I know y-you don't feel the same way a-a-and you probably never will but I ju-just wanted you to know." having said this Hermione searched Ginny's face for a sign. Anything.

Nothing. Ginny just stared. Eyes fixed on the ceiling. Hermione sees her reaction and turns over to face the wall. Hermione slightly trembled. Tears silently falling down her face.

_Hermione why did you just tell her that. Look what you have gone and done. She hates you now. Probably thinks you're some sort of freak. _

After a few seconds, which felt like years to Hermione she felt a hand on her arm pulling her onto her back. Ginny stared right into Hermione's now tear-filled eyes.

"I could never hate you 'mione. I just can't believe you just said that to me I thought I was dreaming." Ginny said wiping away her tears.

"Just forget I said anything Gin. I'm sorry." Hermione said quietly, worried.

"Forget it? 'Mione I want to remember every word you just said forever." Ginny said coolly. "I've liked you for a long time too. You're sweet, smart, and beautiful. Today when you didn't come up out of the water so many things went through my head. The thought of never seeing you again made me feel like my heart was torn right out of my chest. I was just so scared to tell you. I-I just…this feels like some sort of dream."

Hermione stared deeply at the girl who was just confessing her love to her. "Really? You really feel the same way?"

Ginny couldn't express any more words to explain. Without thinking she leaned over Hermione's lips electricity flowing through her entire body as soon as they connected. They were so soft. Warm. Hermione motionless at first deepened the kiss. Ginny let her tongue tenderly touch the other girls lips, begging entrance.

Hermione Granger was kissing her back. Kissing **her**. This felt like it was too good to be true.

Powerfully, Ginny lost herself in the tangle of mouths. Lost herself in the feelings she though would only be found in her wildest dreams. One had found its way into Hermione's beautiful soft brown curls. She tasted love, lust and lavender. Her body was on fire. And then as fiercely as it started she pulled away, breathless. She gazed down at Hermione who was slowly opening her eyes with a beautiful smile now on the lips she had just tasted.

"Did that just happen? Is this really happening?" Hermione said fully coherent now.

Ginny, smiling as much as the other, nodded and lay on her back. She pulled the older girl as close as she could. Hermione contentedly laid her head on her chest, nuzzled even closer and let out a relaxed sigh.

Her mind reeling on what just happened Ginny said what was on both of their minds. "What happens now?"

* * *

Sooo…did you guys like it? I tried to make it much longer.

I already have ideas for what happens next =)

Thanks for reading if you made it this far!

Reviews always make me happy!


	4. You Called Me Baby

**Disclaimer: I'm totally not J.K. Rowling. She owns everything you recognize. **

**A/N: This story is fem-slash (Hermione/Ginny) so if this isn't something you like to read stop now. But hey even if you don't you should give it a try. **

_Italics are thoughts and Flashbacks. _

Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I'm in college and I just finished midterms which made me make this chapter kind of short but I will be posting a much longer one tomorrow.

Thanks again to all of my reviewers!

_

* * *

  
_

Chapter 4- You Called Me Baby

Hermione looks up to Ginnys face. "What do you want to happen?"

"I mean…I don't know… I **do know** I like you, Hermione. I do know I want to be there when you need me. Not just as a friend, but more than that. I want to be with you. That is… if you want to be with me?" Ginny said timidly.

"Gin, you are the most incredible girl I have ever met. You are perfect in every way and I couldn't imagine not being with you." Hermione said.

Ginny leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "Hermione, would you be my girlfriend?"

Hermione, giving no answer, sat up slightly. Looking intently, her eyes moved to memorize each freckle, every color that made up Ginnys stunning eyes. Her eyes then drifted towards the other girls delicious lips. She bent forward and captured them one more time. She pulled back slowly almost as soon as the kiss started and looked back at Ginny.

"I would love to be your girlfriend." as soon as this was out of her mouth Ginny crashed her lips excitedly back onto hers. Hermione deepened the kiss opening her mouth slightly. Ginnys hand found its way into her hair. Their tongues met. Hermione moaned softly into her mouth. Without thinking, Ginny passionately pulled Hermione up so that she halfway on top of her.

"Ahh." Hermione winced, shutting her eyes tight in an attempt to stop the world from spinning.

"Hey, hey you okay? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, baby." Ginny said apologetically. Hermione lowered her forehead so it was resting on top of Ginnys.

"You called me baby." Hermione said still leaving her eyes close.

"Sorry, I don't know why I said that." Ginny said blushing.

"Don't apologies. I love it. I think it's cute. And don't worry, you didn't hurt me. I just sat up to quickly. The room is just kind of spinning."

"How 'bout you take a little bit more potion and we'll lie down. I think you need to get some sleep. It's been a long day. And something tells me your head won't feel any better if we continue…this…no matter how much I want to." Ginny said smiling grabbing the bottle off the table.

Ginny expected some protest but Hermione just took another gulp, cringing at the taste.

_She must really not feel good to not even fight me a little. _

Hermione laid her head on Ginnys chest snuggling in close. "G'night, Gin. I love you." she mumbled sleepily.

"I love you too, baby. You have made me the happiest girl on the planet." Ginny said even though she knew the other girl didn't hear her because she could already hear the other girls breathing deepen.

_I can't believe this is real. 'mione's my girlfriend. You know even though she scared the hell out of me today I am almost glad it happened. Otherwise I don't think I would be laying her with the most beautiful girl in my arms right now._

She kissed the top of Hermione's head one last time as she let her tired eyes close while concentrating on the sound of her girlfriend breathing.

The morning came quickly for Ginny, having only gotten a few hours of sleep. The sun was shining directly in her eyes. At first she was confused about the figure lying on her arm but her mind cleared. Ginny looked down at the sleeping girl and smiled. Hermione's hand had somehow found its way under the covers, under her tank top and was now lying on Ginnys tummy.

_I think it's going to take a few more night of waking up like this to make myself believe this isn't all a dream. But if this is a dream I am going to enjoy every second of it._

Ginny was abruptly brought out of her thoughts as the bedroom door opened slowly. Molly popped her head around the door then walked in once she realized someone was awake.

Molly smiled at the sight of the two girls cuddled up together. "How's she doing?" while looking over the girl brushing her hair back to see the black and blue bruise.

"Eh, she had a rough night but I think she's doing better. I did need to give her that potion last night, mum but she seemed to feel a ton better after." Ginny whispered looking down at Hermione.

"I figured the both of you would have a dreadful night. That potion can cause some weird side effects but it looks like you guys did just fine. Why don't you close your eyes darling, you probably could use some more sleep yourself. When you both wake I'll throw some lunch together." Molly said pulling another blanket over the girls, kissing her daughters forehead. Molly walked to the door and turned around. "I'm happy you two opened your eyes." Molly gave her daughter a smile and a quick wink before leaving the room.

_What?! Did my mum just say that? Wait? Did she just approve of me and Hermione? I think she did. I didn't think this could get better._

Not long after Molly left Hermione started to stir. "Hello, sleepyhead."

"Mmmm, hi" Hermione said while looking up at the girl next to her, smiling. Then she realized where her hand was. "Sorry." she mumbled her whole face turning beat red, pulling her hand back. Ginny giggled, "Its okay 'mione. I don't mind. So, how are you feeling?"

"Actually a ton better. I still have a headache but nothing compared to last night. How long have you been awake?"

"Not very long. Mom just came to check on you not too long ago."

Hermione's face goes almost as white as it had been that night. "S-she saw us toge-togeth…cuddling?"

"I know. I was kind of worried when she walked in. My plan was that if she asked I was just going to say it made you feel better. But I didn't need to. I actually think mums known we have liked each other. Probably before we did. She said she was happy we had opened our eyes."

"What? Really? I would have never thought…That's great!" Hermione said with the biggest grin on her face.

"I know, right? Though I am thinking that if mum knew that means everyone else probably did too. I think this is the first time we may have been thicker than the boys." Ginny said smiling and shrugging her shoulders.

Hermione sighed contently having found Ginnys hand. They intertwined fingers and laid there a few more minutes in happy silence.

"We should probably get up before the boys get worried. Though I'm not sure I want to move." Ginny said squeezing her fingers.

"Yeah I don't really want to move either but I feel kind of grimy and a shower sounds amazing." Hermione said sitting up on the side of the bed.

"Well lets get some lunch and we can shower after. The boys probably want to see you." Ginny said standing.

"Sp-speaking of the boys…Are we going to tell them? …About us?…are we going to tell our parents?" Hermione said nervously.

"I'm scared too 'mione but I think we should…they will understand. Something just makes me think that if mum knew the boys have to know too." Ginny said while walking up to Hermione and holding her hands.

Hermione looked up at Ginny with a smile "Yeah, you're probably right. What do you say we enjoy the day and we tell them tonight after dinner?"

"Sounds perfect." Ginny said as a loud grumble came from her stomach.

"I think your tummy is trying to tell you something" Hermione said with a giggle.

"What can I say I'm always hungry." throwing her hands up.

They walked down the stairs to the kitchen where the family was just gathering for lunch. To everyone they were just two friends, hand in hand. The two girls knew that every little squeeze meant so much more.

* * *

I will have another one finished tomorrow : )

Reviews make me happy!


	5. The Telling

**Disclaimer: I'm totally not J.K. Rowling. She owns everything you recognize. **

**A/N: This story is fem-slash (Hermione/Ginny) so if this isn't something you like to read stop now. But hey even if you don't you should give it a try. **

_Italics are thoughts and Flashbacks. _

Hey, guys! Here is another chapter!

This is my first risqué scene.

Reviews are always welcome :)

_

* * *

  
_

Chapter 5- Together

The girls walk, hand in hand, into the kitchen where they could see Molly preparing lunch.

"Hello, girls. Hermione how are you feeling?" Molly said walking over to the them.

"I'm alright, just a bit of a headache." Hermione said grimacing as Mrs. Weasley brushed her hand over the bump on her head.

"Well with the day you had yesterday I'm even surprised you are out of bed. The headache will pass soon, I believe, but I do want you to take it easy today. Okay, dear?" Mrs. Weasley said in her usual motherly tone.

"I will, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said smiling.

Hermione take seats next to each other and across from the twins.

"Glad to see you up and about, Hermione." Fred said while tucking a napkin on his lap.

"You know you had Ron as white as Nearly Headless Nick, it was quite funny actually." George said chuckling.

Hermione and Ginny laughed.

Ron ran into the kitchen backwards bumping Ginnys chair on accident just in time to catch the quaffel Harry just threw.

"Ron watch it!" Ginny yelled.

"Sorry, Gin. Didn't know you guys were up." Ron went and sat at the table, Harry not far behind.

"Hermione!" Harry said happily giving her a hug from behind. "Are you feeling better?" taking his seat next to Ron.

"Tons better actually." Hermione said. "Sorry for scaring you guys yesterday…" looking down at the table.

"Hey, don't worry about it were just glad you're okay." Harry said thoughtfully.

"Alright, tuck in." Molly said as she set the food on the table.

"Oh man, I am so hungry." Ron said, grabbing a handful of sandwiches.

"I think that runs in the family." Hermione said giving Ginny a quick nudge in the arm as she looked at the girl grabbing a handful of chips.

"Hey, I'm a growing girl, what can I say." Ginny said shrugging and smiling.

Hermione grabbed a bit of food but after only taking a few bites she played with the grapes on her plate.

"You gotta eat 'mione, take a few more bites." Ginny said as she watched her push the grapes around. She slid her hand under the table and intertwined her fingers with Hermione's.

"I'm full, Gin. I'm still not up to eating much. Don't worry." Hermione said with a reassuring smile and a squeeze.

"So, what are we up to today? I'm thinking nobody is in the mood to swim again?" Ron said laughing a little while everyone shook their heads. "How about some Quidditch?"

Hermione laughed at the prospect of watching them play "I think I'm just going to take a shower and lay down a bit more. My head can't handle watching Quidditch right now."

"Gin, what about you? You up for a game or two?" Harry said looking at Ginny hopefully.

"Maybe later guys, I'm going to keep 'mione company for a bit."

"How was lunch?" Molly said waving her wand at the empty plates.

"Everything was wonderful Mrs. Weasley, thank you." Hermione said.

"Anytime, dear. Now I am going to Diagon Alley for a few hours and then your father and I have a meeting to go to. Can I trust you all not burn down the burrow?" Molly said looking at her children.

"We'll hold down the fort, mom." Fred and George said saluting.

"Okay, Arthur and I should be home around dark then we will have dinner." Molly said swinging her bag over her shoulder and flooing away.

"Awesome! The whole house to ourselves!" Ron said excitedly.

"Okay, well if you girls need us we'll be outside." Harry said while tossing Ron his broom and grabbing his own.

"Alright." Ginny said.

The boys leave in a mad rush to get to the homemade Quidditch pitch.

"Boys." Ginny said shaking her head.

The girls walked up the stairs to Ginny's room. Hermione took a seat on the edge of the big bed.

Ginny saw her girlfriend sitting on the bed quietly. She walked up and knelt in front of her.

"Hey, you okay?" Ginny said trying to brush a stray curl behind the girl's ear.

No answer.

"What's wrong, baby?" Ginny said again taking the girls slightly trembling hands.

"I'm al-alright."

"Come on 'mione you're hands are shaking…what's wrong?" Ginny asked again.

"I w-was thinking about Hogwarts." Hermione said quietly.

"What about it?" Ginny asked confused.

"I was just thinking about how everyone is going to react t-to us...us being together." Hermione said with a hint of fear.

Ginny stands up and takes a seat next to Hermione and wraps an arm around her back. "Oh, honey. Would it be so bad if people knew? It's not like we can keep this a secret forever." Ginny said gently rubbing soothing circles on the girls back.

"I'm not saying I don't want people to know. I want everyone to know. I am just afraid on how that everyone will react. Will people hate us?" Hermione said looking in Ginny's eyes.

"I don't know, honey. I'm sure some people will be stupid and hate us for the way we feel but I don't really care. As long as I am with you I can get through anything. Were going through this together." Ginny said kissing her girlfriend on the side of the head.

"You're right, Gin. I'm not going to care about what other people think. I have you and that's all that matters." Hermione said while she leaned in close to Ginny and took her mouth onto hers in a soft kiss. Suddenly forgetting the soft ache in her head.

Ginny closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation of Hermione's soft lips on hers. Hermione opened her mouth letting Ginny's tongue dance with hers.

Standing up, without breaking contact, Ginny put her body weight on Hermione to make her lay down on the bed. Hermione had a hand on the back of Ginny's neck and the other on her waist holding on tight.

Their kiss started to get heated, passionate, desperate. Ginny's hands were in Hermione's hair and almost entirely on top of her. She broke the kiss only to trail more down her neck. Hermione closed her eyes and tilted her head back, enjoying the feeling.

Ginny's hand floated to Hermione's sides. Finding the hem of her shirt she slowly sliped her hand underneath. Her hand traveled past Hermione's soft stomach letting her fingers graze the lacy fabric of her bra. Hermione's eyes shot open.

"G-ggin," Hermione said breathless, "I…I don't…I don't think I'm ready to…I mean I'v never.."

Ginny pulled back. Sitting up a little she looked into Hermione's deep brown eyes and smiled.

"I'm sorry 'mione," she sighed looking into the girls eyes, "I-I got carried away."

"I know I did too," Hermione said looking back at her, "I just when you...I mean…I just don't think I'm ready."

"Honey, I will never pressure you to do anything you don't want to" she said running her fingers through Hermione's hair, "When you are ready, I am ready."

Ginny bent down and kissed Hermione on the lips.

"Really?" Hermione whispered blushing.

Ginny shook her head, "I would wait forever."

Ginny pulled Hermione's shirt back down and kissed her again, "How about…you go take... a shower?" She said between kisses down Hermione's neck. A small moan betrayed her. Hermione shook her head up and down with her eyes closed.

"I should," she breathed, "my body's still a bit sore from yesterday."

Ginny sat up, "Maybe a bath would be better. Go relax for a while. I'll take a shower in the boy's bathroom."

Hermione stood up off the bed and kissed Ginny on the forehead. Ginny reached out and adjusted Hermione's rumpled clothes, giggling at her girlfriend's appearance.

"You think you are so funny. You look pretty disheveled yourself, missy." Hermione giggled back while tucking back Ginny's messy hair, "I will see you when you get out."

Ginny, after taking a semi-cold shower, walked back into her room to find Hermione still in the bath. She changed into shorts and a t-shirt and sat on the bed with her back against the headboard.

_I still feel like this isn't real. But I am so happy it is._

After a few minutes thinking to herself, Ginny was brought out of her thoughts by the sight of Hermione walking in. Her beautiful, wet hair hanging down perfectly on her shoulders.

Hermione walked over to the bed realizing Ginny was watching her every move.

"What are you looking at; do I have soap in my hair?" Hermione asked as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"No, you're fine. I'm looking at how beautiful my girlfriend is." Ginny said with a smirk.

Hermione blushed instantly, "Well you Miss. Weasley are quite a looker yourself." coming in for a kiss as she crawled on the bed next to Ginny.

Hermione snuggled into Ginny's chest letting out a content sigh, enjoying the rise and fall of Ginny's chest as she breathed.

"Did the bath help you feel any better?" Ginny said stroking the girl's hair.

"Much. How was your shower?"

"Wonderful. I definitely needed it after our little escapade." Ginny said smiling.

Hermione laughed blushing.

"Do you think you're up to watch the boys for a little? I can lay out a blanket and we can relax in the sun." Ginny asked.

"I think that sounds wonderful. I can catch up on my Hogwarts: A History." Hermione said sitting up.

Ginny shook her head smiling.

As soon as the girls got outside they could hear a rather intense game of Quidditch going on. The girls walked over to the tree on the side of the pitch.

"You know you can go play with them if you want?" Hermione said laying the blanket on the grass.

"I think hanging out with my girlfriend sound a lot more fun." Ginny said sitting on the blanket with her back against the trunk of the tree.

"Call the post," Hermione laughed taking a seat between Ginnys legs, something they had done many times before "Ginny Weasley would rather do something other than Quidditch!"

"My girlfriend the comedian." Ginny said kissing Hermione on the top of the head.

"Watch with the kisses or the boys are going to see us." Hermione said quietly.

The boys float to the middle of the pitch to discuss the next play when they realize the girls sitting by the tree.

"I didn't think they would come and watch." Harry said looking at the girls.

"Blimey!" Ron said in the huddle, "Did you guys just see that? Ginny just kissed Hermione. You don't think…t-they couldn't be..." Ron started to stutter.

"Come off it Ron! We all know they have fancied each other forever. Maybe they finally realized it." Harry said smiling.

"W-well that's fine and all b-but I just…it's my sister, Harry! They aren't together they are just being friendly." Ron said nudging Harry in the arm.

"You are in denial, Ron." Harry said running his fingers through his hair, "I will bet you my first potions essay they are dating?"

"What am I going to do with your first essay?" Ron said confused.

Harry laughed, "You will do it! And if you are right and they are not dating I will do yours? What do you say, deal?" Harry said reaching out a hand.

"Mate, you have yourself a deal!" Ron said confidently as he shook Harry's hand.

"Come on guys lets get back to the game, we can discuss this later." Fred said shaking his head at Ron's stupid bet.

The boys flew off and continued playing.

Ginny all the while was watching them intently.

_Oh man I think they saw me kiss her. Well we are going to tell everyone tonight. It wouldn't be that big of a deal if they found out sooner rather than later. _

Ginny looked down at the girl lying on her chest and smiled. Hermione had Hogwarts: A History opened to the first page.

_She must be asleep for her to still be on the first page._

Ginny took her hand and brushed the sleeping girl's hair back. Feeling her own eyes getting heavy as the hot sun beat down, she let her eyes close.

The boys played until the sun began to go down.

The air began to cool. Ginny was brought out of her sleep by the sleeping girl's small shivers against her.

"Hey baby wake up?" Ginny said gently shaking the girls shoulder. "Let's go inside the boys will be finishing up soon and its getting cold out here."

Hermione groggily sat up and stretched. "Mmmm." realizing the sun was disappearing in the distance, "you're parents will be home soon." Hermione said with slight fear in her voice.

"It will be alright. We are doing this together." Ginny said offering a hand to help Hermione stand. Not letting go of each others hand they walked back to the house.

They reached the house just as Molly and Arthur were walking up the walkway.

"Hello, girls." Arthur said walking into the kitchen.

"How was the meeting?" Ginny said taking a seat at the table next to Hermione.

"It went alright." Molly said giving a very short answer.

Ginny looked questioningly at Hermione shrugging her shoulders.

The boys burst through the back door patting each other on the back for a good game.

"Hello, boys. Played a good game I see." Arthur said.

"Brilliant. Slytherin doesn't stand a chance this year!" Ron said proudly.

"Alright everyone tuck in and I will get dinner on the table." Molly said waving her wand at the table as food appeared.

"Everything looks wonderful dear." Arthur said to his wife kissing her on the cheek before taking his seat.

Everyone ate, making conversation about their days. Hermione and Ginny were especially quiet.

They picked at their food and glanced at each other every now and again.

Hermione was paler than normal and Ginny noticed her hand shaking slightly as she held it under the table. Ginny gave her a reassuring squeeze. Hermione gave Ginny a small smile.

After everyone was done eating Molly began to clean up.

"Mum that was wonderful!" Ron said rubbing his overstuffed belly, "Mate you up for a game of exploding snap?" asking Harry.

"Are you are up to losing!" Harry said standing up.

Everyone stood up to go their separate ways when Ginny, letting go of Hermione's hand, stood up quickly. "Wait!" Ginny said loudly. "I…I…um have something to tell everyone." Ginny said quieter.

Hermione stood up and stood next to Ginny grabbing her hand tightly.

With a squeeze, "Actually **we** have something to tell everyone." Everyone stopped what they were doing, suddenly looking intensely at the two girls.

* * *

:)

Please review I would love to know guys like it or not.


	6. Understand the Danger

**Disclaimer: I'm totally not J.K. Rowling. She owns everything. From the characters to the places that you recognize. Anything else that you don't is mine. **

**A/N: This story is fem-slash (Hermione/Ginny) so if this isn't something you like to read stop now. But hey even if you don't you should give it a try. **

_Italics are thoughts and Flashbacks. _

I hope you guys are liking my story.I have some pretty crazy ideas for when they get to Hogwarts (which should be in the chapter after this one).

Reviews make me smile!

* * *

**Chapter 6- Understand the Danger**

Everyone stopped what they were doing, suddenly looking at the two girls.

"We...we wanted everyone to know that…" Hermione tried to say as confidently as possible.

"…we're together." Ginny finished strongly.

The two girls franticly looked around for a reaction.

The twins suddenly erupted in whistles and cat calls.

Molly and Arthur take a quick look at each other before smiling.

"Aw, honey. I was hoping you two would figure it out eventually." Molly said embracing the two girls in a motherly hug.

"Mum, I thought you were hinting to me earlier that you knew. B-but how?" Ginny asked her mom.

"I am your mother honey. I know everything." Molly said slyly.

"We are very happy for you." Arthur said giving the girls a hug next.

Ginny looked over her fathers shoulder to see Harry and Ron's reactions. She watched as Harry triumphantly stood up laughing at Ron.

"Told you! HAH!" Harry yelled.

"Wh-a…no...no they can't…ahh man! Fine Harry I will do your essay." Ron said realizing he had lost.

"And you have to do it well! And you can't have Hermione do it for you." Harry said laughing.

"You guys placed a bet that we would get together!" Ginny said almost yelling, "You bloody jerks!" starting to laugh.

Ginny, holds Hermione's hand, turns her attention back to her parents.

"Really? You all are alright with this? Us…being together? I-I mean I would understand if you hated us…" Hermione said looking at the ground again.

"Darling, we could never hate you. Arthur and I did not bring up our children to be closed minded. No one has the right to tell others who it **is** okay to love and who it isn't. Ginny, I will love you no matter what you do. And Hermione, dear, you are like one of my own and I would be happy to have you dating my daughter. You have our blessing." Molly said with watery eyes.

"Though, we do have to talk about some things." Arthur said, "Do you boys mind leaving us to talk to the girls?" looking at the boys.

"Sure dad. Come on guys, Fred and I need some guinea pigs for the new products we want to put in our Skiving Snackbox." George said pushing the two unwilling boys into the living room.

"Girls…why don't we sit down." Arthur, pointing to the table.

Ginny and Hermione take a seat at the table across from Arthur and Molly.

"It's obvious that you two care for each other a great deal but Molly and I want to make sure you realize what you are getting into. As I am sure you both know, just because we approve doesn't mean it will be the case for everyone else." he paused looking at the girls.

"We know dad. We talked about it. We know there will be people at Hogwarts against us. But we aren't going to let it bother us." Ginny said looking at Hermione, smiling.

Arthur starts again, "There will be people from Hogwarts who will pass judgment on your relationship and it will not be easy to ignore but…we are more concerned about other people…more specifically, Voldemort." Arthur paused to collect his thoughts.

Hermione and Ginny look at each other. Both realizing they hadn't thought of that.

"You two know more than anyone this war is evil and it becomes more sadistic every day." the girls shake their heads in understanding, "Voldemort and his followers already see you two as a threat because of your relationship with Harry. You two will be in even more danger as a couple. They will use your relationship and love for each other against you and will use any means necessary to get what they want. If the wrong person were to find out about you two…." Arthur looked at his wife before returning his gaze to the girls. "Well I think you understand the danger…"

"I guess we never really thought about that…but they have taken so much away from us I am not going to let them take this," Ginny sighed and slid her hand into Hermione's. "We will just have to keep it secret until the war is over." Hermione nods.

"As long as you two understand. We want you to be happy but we also want you to be safe." Molly said looking at the girls.

"We will be very careful Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said reassuringly.

Molly smiles at the two girls, "Okay dears, why don't you two run along and enjoy your night there is only a few more days until the start of term."

The two girls leave the kitchen to find the boys.

""Well, that went a lot smoother than I thought." Hermione said as Ginny stopped walking down the hall.

"What do you think about what they said? About being in danger? I-mean I would understand if you didn't…" Ginny stopped unable to look at Hermione.

"Ginny, stop." Hermione took her hand and guided Ginny's chin up to look at her, "We are always in danger, this will not be any different. I want to be with you and I don't plan on letting anything come between us."

"You really mean that?" Ginny said putting her body even closer to Hermione's.

"I really mean it." Hermione closed the distance, kissed her lightly and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's shoulders.

Ron cleared his throat, his face beet red.

"Ronald, it was just a little kiss." Hermione giggled, "I'm dating your sister and you may want to get used to it because you will be seeing a lot more of this."

"Yeah, but do you have to snog in front of me?" Ron said covering his eyes.

"One; we were not snogging! Two; I can snog whoever, whenever!" Ginny joined Hermione in her laughter.

The girls followed Ron into the living room. Fred and George were looking pleased at a very green faced Harry.

"Brilliant, Fred!" George said shaking his brother's hand, "This one is totally a keeper."

Hermione walked over to the couch and took a seat with her back against the armrest. Ginny sat between her legs leaning against Hermione.

"I can't believe you guys knew?" Hermione laughed wrapping her arms around the girl in front of her, looking at the boys.

Harry shrugged smiling, "What can I say, we know you guys too well."

"You know, I can't take you seriously when your face looks like the Hulk." Hermione said looking at Harry's still green face.

"Fred! George! You said it would go away!" Harry said running over to the nearest mirror, inspecting his slime green face.

"It will. We're just not sure when." the twins said laughing hard, "Whoa look at the time…gotta go! Night everyone!" they said practically running out of the room.

"If Voldemort doesn't kill me, those two will." Harry said exasperated slumping into the loveseat.

Everyone laughed, though knowing in the back of their minds it shouldn't have been something to laugh at.

"So, you guys are really alright with us?" Ginny said looking at Harry and Ron.

"Gin, don't worry so much. It doesn't bother us, right Ron?

Ginny turns her attention to Ron sitting in the armchair.

"I'm okay with it too, Gin. I just have to get used to it. You **are** my baby sister, you know? You snogging anyone is just...gross." He said making a puke face, laughing a little but still blushing at the thought of his sister with one of his best friends.

"Oh, really? Gross, you say?"

Everyone laughed as Hermione bent her head down in spite of Ron, kissing her girlfriend.

Breaking the kiss.

"Guys, who's the Hulk?" Ginny said looking up at her girlfriend.

* * *

I have to thank my bf and my nerdy friends for the comicbook ref...*smacks self*

Reviewers = 3

:)


	7. Couldn't Hurt

**Disclaimer: la di la di daaaa I'm totally not J.K. Rowling. She owns everything. From the characters to the places that you recognize. Anything else that you don't is mine. **

**A/N: This story is fem-slash (Hermione/Ginny) if you have a problem with it don't read it.  
**

_Italics are thoughts and Flashbacks. _

You know, I was a tad scared in the beginning that nobody would read it but according to your reviews I am doing an alright job.

I want to thank all of the people that have reviewed so far :)

Keep on reviewing! They make my world go 'round!

Here is Chapter 7

=)

* * *

**Chapter 7- Couldn't Hurt**

"Come on Ronald! We're going to miss the train!" Hermione shouted over her shoulder as they ran off toward the entrance to the train. Harry and Ginny were at Hermione's side pushing their own trunks to the train. Ron was walking leisurely behind them.

After making into the train they all started searching for a compartment to fit them all.

"Hey guys found one." Harry said peering into the last compartment.

"Cutting it a little close aren't we?" Luna said looking up from her quibbler.

"Well we would have been here earlier but Ron decided to take his good ol' time." Ginny said taking a seat next to Hermione on one side but not too close because Luna was there.

"We made it didn't we?" Ron said as he sat at the window next to Luna, Harry taking a seat on the other side of her.

"How was your summer, Luna?" Hermione asked.

"It was wonderful. I got all my shoes back from the Nargles." Luna said as if it was an everyday occurrence.

Harry look at Luna, "Well, that's great news." everyone shook their heads agreeing with Harry.

"Oh, by the way, have you guys seen Neville?" Luna asked the group.

"We did. He was looking for Trevor again." Ron laughed.

"Oh, no. I better go help him." Luna said leaving the compartment.

As soon as the compartment door shut Ginny scooted closer to her girlfriend.

"I know we are supposed to keep this a secret but are we going to have to keep it away from Luna and Neville? They are always with us; we will never have time together." Ginny whined to Hermione.

"They aren't always with us but I get what you mean. Maybe we should tell them? I mean, it couldn't hurt, right?" Hermione said taking Ginnys hand in hers, "If we told them not to tell anyone they wouldn't." Ginny said giving her girlfriend's hand a squeeze.

"Alright, then. We will tell them the next time we get the chance." Hermione said giving Ginny a quick kiss.

The group relaxed in the cabin the rest of the trip. Ron and Harry excused themselves to go look for the sweet cart that had yet to come by.

Not long after the two boys left Luna and Neville soon joined them in the cabin.

Hermione and Ginny didn't expect them. At the sound of the door opening they scooted away from each other awkwardly blushing all shades of crimson.

"H-hey guys did you find Trevor alright? Hermione stuttered, trying to act as nonchalant at possible.

"Yeah, it was pretty easy. The first year girls were not very fond of him." Luna giggled as her and Neville sat opposite the two other girls.

"So…how are you guys?" Neville said looking back and forth between the still blushing girls.

"W-we're okay." Ginny said looking at Hermione for the go ahead.

Clearing her throat, "Actually, we wanted to talk to you guys about something." Hermione said looking at Ginny then to the others.

"Hermione, is something wrong?" Neville said looking concerned.

Waving her hands, "Oh, no, no, no nothings wrong. We just need to tell you guy's something. You guys are our friends and we know we can trust you guys with anything. You two have to promise not to tell anyone, okay?" Hermione said looking intently at the others.

Ginny and Luna looked at each others, "You can trust us, Hermione."

"U-um well Hermione and me are…well were together." Ginny struggled to get the words right.

Neville and Luna's eyes go wide.

"You guys don't have to approve or anything but you guys are our best friends and you deserve to know" Ginny looked down at the compartments floor.

Neville and Luna look at each other as huge smiles erupt on their faces. They stand up quickly and rush towards the unsuspecting girls across from them.

Luna yells a girlish scream as she crashes onto Ginny grabbing her in a crushing hug.

Neville did the same though without the girly scream.

"Oh my god! I am so happy for you guys!" Luna said while hugging Ginny.

"Lunaa, ca-can't breath" Ginny gasped.

"Oh sorry, Ginny. I am just so happy for you two." Luna said moving to sit in her seat.

"If you haven't caught on yet we totally approve!" Neville said smiling taking his seat next to Luna.

"Really?" smiling, "We were kind of afraid you guys wouldn't want to be friends anymore." Ginny said taking Hermione's hand, happy that she didn't have to hide it.

"Don't be stupid, we will always be your friends, guys." Neville said as Luna shook her head in agreement, "Do Ron and Harry know?"

"Yeah we told them this week. They are alright with it too. They actually saw it coming. They even had a bet on us going." Hermione said smiling, as if a million pounds had been lifted from her.

"They would!" Luna said laughing.

"I am assuming because you want us to keep quiet you don't plan on telling anyone else at Hogwarts?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, my parents took Hermione and I aside and told us that it would be dangerous if the wrong person found out about us…so we decided, just to be safe, that we would keep it a secret." Ginny said.

"I guess that makes sense. The Slytherins alone would have a field day." Luna shook her head in disgust. "We will help you keep it a secret, don't worry."

"Thanks, so much. You guys have no idea how much that means to me-us." Hermione said leaning into her girlfriend.

"You guys are so cute." Luna giggled looking at the two girls.

The girls blush. The door to the compartment opened and the two girls stiffened. Harry and Ron walked in with an armful each of sweets.

Relaxing a little, "You guys are going to rot your teeth out." Hermione laughed at the boys who had goofy grins on their faces.

"So, i'm taking a wild guess that you told them?" Harry said looking at the girls.

"They did." Luna grinned.

The group looked at each other.

"This year is going to be brilliant." Ron sighed into his chocolate frog.

Everyone smiled back, agreeing entirely.

They all relaxed in the compartment for the next few hours.

"We should probably get dressed we should be arriving soon." Hermione said closing her book. She looked down at the girl who found her way into her lap. She brushed the red hair away from her girlfriends sleeping face.

_She is so cute when she's sleeping. I don't really want to wake her up. _

Harry looked up at the two girls and smiled before returning to his newspaper.

"Hey, Ginnn, time to get up. We're going to be at Hogwarts soon." Hermione sung.

Ginny stirred in her girlfriend lap.

"Mmm, cant we just stay here." Ginny mumbled into her girlfriend leg.

"No, come on, let's get dressed." Hermione giggled, helping her girlfriend up.

They walked through a few compartments before reaching the bathrooms. It looked as if the entire train decided to dress into their robes and the same time and they were last in line.

They stood in line focusing very hard on not letting their hands find each others.

As a bathroom opened, "I'll meet you out here when you're done." Hermione said as Ginny took the open bathroom. Ginny nodded.

"Well, what have we here?" Draco sneered as he walked up behind the brunette.

Sighing, "What, Malfoy?" Hermione said annoyed, turning around to face Draco and his two goons.

"That is no way to talk to me mudblood." Draco grinned wildly.

"Whatever. Why don't you grab your little goons and run along." Hermione laughed pointing at Crabbe and Goyle before turning her back to Malfoy.

A boney hand grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. "What was that Granger?"

"Get your hands off me Malfoy." Hermione said taking a step back.

He was right in front of her. She stepped backwards again, but there was nowhere left to go. Her back hit the wall.

_What the hell does he think he's doing?_

"What do you want Malfoy?"

Hermione looked up at Malfoy to see his eyes staring at her chest. She folded her arms over her tank top.

He was so close, their bodies were touching. She could smell the musky odor coming from his clothes. He lifted his arms and rested them on either side of her head. She shrunk into herself.

_Why on earth did I leave my wand in the compartment! Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

He leaned forward, breathing into her ear. "You will treat me with respect, mudblood." He said licking his lips hungrily.

"Petrificus Totalus!" A voice shouted behind them.

Draco's body went stiff and toppled onto the floor with the loud thud. His goons took one look at the fury in Ginnys eyes and ran off leaving their fallen comrade.

Lowering her wand Ginny ran over to the girl up against the wall.

"Are you okay?!" Ginny said looking into her girlfriends eyes.

Hermione realized Ginny was there and shook her head, "Y-yeah, I'm alright. Gah! Malfoy is a prick!"

"I think that's the biggest understatement I have ever heard." Ginny said laughing.

Stepping over Draco's body Hermione walked to the bathroom and dressed as quick as possible.

"Malfoy is such an idiot." Ginny said shaking her head, "Let's get back to the compartment before he gets up." Ginny said looking back at the motionless Draco.

They reach the compartment just as the train started to slow.

"Finally, let's get out of here. I'm starving." Ron said standing up.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Hopefully I will get another chapter soon!

Reviews = **LOVE**!


	8. Humiliate

**Disclaimer: I'm totally not J.K. Rowling. She owns everything. From the characters to the places that you recognize. Anything else that you don't is mine. **

**A/N: This story is fem-slash (Hermione/Ginny) so if this isn't something you like to read stop now. But hey even if you don't you should give it a try. **

_Italics are thoughts and Flashbacks. _

Hey readers! Sorry it's been so long since my last update. I didn't forget about you guys! College life has just been insane lately.

I've been working on this chapter since the last update and slowly but surly I got it how I wanted it.

I hope you guys enjoy!

And if you feel up to it after reading you should review!

* * *

**Chapter 8- Humiliation **

The first few weeks of school passed by slowly for both Hermione and Ginny. Having different classes and Ginny practicing for the first Quidditch match didn't leave the two with much alone time. The only times they really saw each other was eating and sleeping. Though they were very happy to be able to pick to be in the same room this year, it didn't help much sharing the room with Lavender as well.

* * *

The common room was remotely quiet because most students were taking advantage of the nice weather and last bit of sunlight. Hermione took advantage of this. She went over to the warm fire, laid on her stomach and opened her potions book. She was so focused she didn't hear the portrait door open.

Suddenly, Hermione felt soft lips on the back of her neck. She jumped, startled, looking for the person who kissed her.

"Scare you, baby?" Ginny giggled moving Hermione's hair to kiss her neck again.

"Ginnnny, what are you doing? Someone might see." Hermione whispered, scooting away from her girlfriend slightly. Hermione looked around.

"Don't worry, everyone is down at dinner. I didn't even know you were up here. I thought you would have been at dinner."

"Oh, I must have got lost track of time. How was practice? Looks like it was rough, you're all sweaty." Hermione laughed as she pulled a blade of grass out of Ginny's red hair.

"Harry worked us really hard. Our first match is in two days against Slytherin and Snape is letting them take our practice time for tomorrow." Ginny said with a slightly angry tone.

Hermione caught the anger in her girlfriend's voice and reached for her hand giving it a comforting squeeze. "Don't let it bother you, Snape knows you guys are going to wipe the floor with them, he's just giving them an edge. You guys will do wonderful and I'll be in the stands rooting you on." Hermione smiled.

"Hmm I don't know. If you're in the stands I don't think my mind is going to be on the game." Ginny said jokingly. Leaning toward the girl she captured her girlfriend's lips. "We better get down to dinner my tummy is all rumbly." Ginny stands and offers Hermione a hand.

The girls walked into the front hall hand in hand smiling ear to ear. To everyone else they were just best friends, they knew the truth. It wasn't hard to find the boys. They were loudly talking about how they were going to cream Slytherin making sure the entire Slytherin table heard every word.

Harry waved the girls over. "Hey guys!"

Ginny laughed and took a seat next to Hermione, "Are you boys _trying_ to get them pissed off so they kill us before the match?" She could feel the glares from the Slytherins burn into her back.

Hermione looked over her shoulder. Malfoy was standing up with his face an angry shade of red, fists clenched at his sides; fuming. His stare shifted from the boys to her. A shiver shot straight up her spine.

"Nah, were just trying to remind them that they will need more than just a little bit of stolen practice time to beat _us_." Harry said to the girls, everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I think they get the point. Give it a rest, okay?" Hermione said quietly.

"Okay, okay were done." Ron put his hands up, giving up. He quickly went to shoveling food into his mouth.

They all settled into talking about things other than Quidditch. Hermione stayed quiet, staring intently at her half eaten plate of food. Ginny looked at her girlfriend questioningly, trying to figure out what made her girlfriend go quiet.

"I'm beat guys; i'm going to head to bed." Hermione said, standing up.

"Me too. We'll see you guys tomorrow." Ginny said saying her goodnights.

"Night ladies." Harry said taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.

Ginny turned around and saw that Hermione was already gone. She lightly ran to catch up. Hermione was waiting for the stairs.

"Babe, what's wrong?" reaching for her girlfriends hand turning her around to look at her.

"Nothing, i'm just tired." Pulling away she began walking up the stairs.

"Mione, I have known you long enough to know when something is bothering you. Is it Malfoy?" Ginny asked, though already knowing the answer.

Hermione sighed, "It is…but I don't know why. I've never cared about Malfoy, he's all talk and everyone knows it. But ever since the train he's just been giving me these looks. There giving me the creeps." She looked to the ground finding a new fascination with her feet as she climbed up the last strip of stairs.

Ginny grabbed her girlfriends arm and spun her around as they reached the portrait door. She lifted her girlfriends chin up and looked into her brown eyes, "Mione, look at me, don't let him get to you. That's what he wants. He is just trying to get in your head. He doesn't have the guts to try anything, okay?"

Hermione sighed deeply, "Gahh, I know, you're right. I can't let him get to me..."

"Hey, I know what would make you feel better." Ginny smirked, "How about we get our pj's on and we can get some cuddle time in before everyone comes back from dinner."

"Liquorice Wand." Ginny said the password and the portrait swung open.

"That sounds brilliant." Hermione said as she reached her hand out for her girlfriends.

They darted upstairs to change. This really was the only time they got to have some one-on-one time [Get your mind out of the gutter they are just cuddling . …for now.]

The day of the match came quickly. Slytherin got their extra practice in but it didn't seem to matter to the Gryffindor's. They were just as confident. The school was buzzing. Everyone in the school seemed to have a bet on this game.

Hermione and Ginny were sitting at the lunch table. Ginny already in her Quidditch robes.

"You know you're pretty cute in your uniform." Hermione leaned over to whisper into her girlfriend's ear.

Ginny shuddered slightly at the hot breath of her girlfriend on her ear.

Hermione saw this shiver and smiled.

Harry and Ron dressed in their bright red robes walked up and sat across from the two girls.

"Hey guys! Ready for the game?" Hermione said happily.

"I will be as soon as I get some food in me, i'm starving!" Ron said with his mouth watering.

"You know, I really think you are a bottomless pit." Ginny said laughing as her brother piled two of everything on his plate.

"How about you Gin? You ready to crush Slytherin?" Harry said taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Slytherins don't stand a chance." Ginny was still watching her brother, "You know we could save ourselves the trouble and just have Ron eat them?"

The group started laughing, looking at Ron.

"W-what?" Ron said as food fell out of his mouth.

Harry, wiping off his hands and standing up, "Well guys we better get warmed up, the game starts in two hours."

"But I'm not done." Ron mumbled through a mouthful of food.

"I think you are." Harry said grabbing his arm.

Ginny takes one last swig of her water. "Wish me luck." She said looking at Hermione.

Hermione grabbed her hand under the table and gave it a squeeze. "You'll do amazing. I'll be watching."

It took all the willpower she had to not give Hermione a kiss goodbye. All she could do was smile and turn to follow the boys.

The halls of Hogwarts were nearly silent. Though outside was a very different story. Every seat in every stand was filled to capacity with eager students and staff members.

A deafening sound of a cheering crowd could be heard as the first game of the Quidditch season was underway.

Bludgers were flying every which way. Ginny was dodging them the best she could with the quaffle under her arm. One whizzed right above her head causing her to duck.

"Go Ginny, I got your back!" Dean shouted clubbing a passing bludger away from Ginny. (Yes, I know he was a Chaser but I needed a beater and I like Dean)

She flew towards Slytherins keeper. _Try and stop this one! _She did a loop to throw him off and threw the quaffle right through the middle ring. The crowd erupted into cheers. Scoring giving her a breather, she took a quick glance to find Hermione in her usual spot yelling wildly. She smiled and took off again.

"Slytherin trails behind 90-30! Ohh but wait! It looks like Slytherin has caught sight of the Snitch!"

Harry flying high searched franticly for Malfoy and took off in that direction as fast as he could. It was only seconds before they were flying neck and neck with each other. Both had the small golden ball in view. But it seemed the little gold ball had other plans than to let either boy catch it that easily. It shot straight up towards the top of the stands. Both boys flew straight up in pursuit. The ball flew past the stands. Malfoy seeing this as an opportunity, in desperation he shoved Harry roughly into the wall as he was reaching for the golden ball. Harry lost his balance, spinning wildly, nearly missing one of the goal posts.

Ginny saw what happened to Harry and was furious. She looked around and saw that if the ball stayed its course it would go right behind her.

_Come on, come on! Let's see how you like it!_

Malfoy went behind the goal posts. He was so focused on the snitch he didn't see Ginny waiting for him to come between her and the stands.

As soon as Malfoy was in the spot she needed him to be in she checked him right into the side as hard as she could.

Malfoy lost his balance, much like Harry, but unlike Harry he clung onto his broom screaming at a decibel that would make animals go wild.

The entire Quidditch pitch erupted into laughter.

Harry took this time to fly quickly after the blur of gold that just passed him. Within seconds he had it clutched in his hand, wings beating wildly.

Everyone momentarily forgetting about Malfoy spectacle, the crowd's laughter quickly turned to deafening cheers.

* * *

Cheers could still be heard as the team walked off the pitch and into their respective locker rooms. Ginny being one of only 3 girls on the team meant she basically had the whole place to herself.

_Man I'm going to need a massage for_ _sure_ chuckling to herself as she let the warm water sooth her aching muscles.

"Bye, Ginny! We're heading back. We'll see you at the party later?" Katie popped her head around the corner.

"Totally, see ya guys." waving goodbye. She turned off the water and wrapped a towel around herself.

She walked back to her locker and pulled out her change of clothes. She put on black panties and matching bra. She pulled on her tight fitting worn jeans and began to pull her black tank top over her head when she was shoved roughly into the lockers, unable to see her attacker.

"You will pay for what you did tonight Weasley! How dare you humiliate me!" as he pulled down the girls shirt so he could look her in the eyes.

"Malfoy what the bloody hell are you doing. Suck it up. Be a man. You lost!" Ginny yelled trying to push away.

"Oh, I don't think so. I told you I was going to make you pay...and I know something I wouldn't mind as payment." Malfoy grabbed her wrists and pulled them over her head.

The fear was evident in Ginny's eyes. Malfoy leaned in.

* * *

"Hey guys! Is Ginny still in the locker room?" Hermione asked as she saw Katie walking back to the castle with the other girl on the team.

"Yeah, she was just finishing up in the shower when we left."

"Thanks!"

This was nothing out of the ordinary to Hermione. She knew Ginny loved long showers after games or really at school in general. A girl doesn't get to enjoy long showers with a small army living under one roof. Hermione walked over to the entrance of the locker room.

Knowing Ginny was the only other person who would be inside, "Hey babe you in here? I was hoping to spend some time with my girlfriend before I had to give her back to her adoring fans." Hermione yelled into the entrance of the locker room. Not wanting to go in any further in case her girlfriend was still in the shower.

Malfoy turned his head in the direction of the voice. A sadistic smirk played upon his lips as he turned towards the girl struggling to get out of his grasp.

"Well, well, well. Now who might that be?"

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! But if you didn't tell me why so I can change =)

I also wanted to talk all my Reviewers! You guys are awesome!

Review pretty please *insert pouty face*


	9. You Think I Won't Find Out?

**Disclaimer: No English accent no matter how hard I try. Not JKR.**

**A/N: This story is fem-slash (Hermione/Ginny) so if this isn't something you like to read stop now. But hey even if you don't you should give it a try. **

_Italics are thoughts and flashbacks. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 9- You Think I Won't Find Out**

Malfoy turned his head in the direction of the voice. A sadistic smirk played upon his lips as he turned towards the girl struggling to get out of his grasp.

"Well, well, well. Now, who might that be?"

Ginny's heart quivered in her chest.

_No…Hermione…_

"Tell her you will be out in a minute." Malfoy whispers harshly dropping her arms. Ginny doesn't say a word. "Do it!" His pale fingers shoot to her arm. He squeezes hard causing her to wince.

"I-I'll be out in a minute!" Ginny yelled trying her hardest to conceal the tremble in her voice. Her eyes return to her captor, glaring.

"Now thats a good girl." Malfoy sneered, "Who would have imagined? You know, I always knew you were a bloodtraitor but a queer too?" laughing sadistically.

"Who is that?" Malfoy squeezed harder. "I bet it's that slut Parvati, or maybe that crazy girl…lovegood?"

"Like I would tell you!" Ginny said loudly but not loud enough for Hermione to hear.

"You think I won't find out? You are more stupid than I thought." he said, twisting her arm behind her so her face was against the wall.

Malfoy dipped his head lower, his lips brushed the redheads ear, "You better hope I don't find out who your little girlfriend is." he whispered breathlessly, "I always get what I want."

With that he let her go and walked away to the back of the locker room. Ginny turned around just in time to see him disappearing around the corner. Ginny was confused as to where he was going but at the moment she didn't care. She just needed to get out of there. All that mattered was that he was gone and their secret was still intact…mostly.

She leaned her back against the locker and looked up slightly. She could feel her eyes clouding with tears. She tried choking them back.

_I can't believe...No, don't cry. Come on pull your self together!_

"What in the world are you doing in…?" Hermione said rounding the corner. She stopped dead in her tracts when she saw her girlfriend against the locker.

"Ginny! Wha-what's wrong?" Hermione said as she rushed to her girlfriend's side throwing her arms around the shaking girl.

Ginny felt Hermione's comforting arms wrap around her and she couldn't keep the tears from streaming down her cheeks.

Hermione held her girlfriend as she cried. She had never seen Ginny cry before and that scared her.

_This couldn't be about the game, could it? What would make her cry?_

They stood their what seemed like hours. Ginny's breathing started to even out and the tears eventually subsided. Ginny pulled away from Hermione and used her arm to wipe the last of her tears away.

Ginny smiled and laughed weakly, "Thanks."

"Gin, tell me what happened." Hermione asked grabbing both of her girlfriend hands.

Ginny looked at the ground and said quietly, "Malfoy."

"What! What happened? Are you okay? Hermione frantically looked Ginny up and down making sure there wasn't a hair out of place. Her eyes stopped dead on the dark bruise starting to show through her girlfriends arm.

Ginny shifted her feet knowing where her girlfriend was looking. "It's nothing. I'm fine."

"Ginny, that doesn't look fine to me," Hermione said harshly. Her brown eyes locking on the taller girls green eyes as if to find the truth.

Ginny spoke more stingily than before, "I'm okay, I'm okay, really. Malfoy just...he said he was going to make me _pay _for humiliating him during the game." Ginny's eyes faltering. Not being able to look at her girlfriend, again.

Hermione gasped. "He didn't…he didn't do anything did he?"

"No, no. He heard you and…stopped…but well let's just say our secret is no longer a secret." Ginny said.

Hermione covered her mouth with her hand remembering what she said, "Oh my gosh. I am so stupid…I should have been more careful."

"What are we going to do?" Hermione said as she started to pace somewhat hysterically.

"He doesn't know everything. I wouldn't tell him who you were. But I can't see him taking very long in putting the pieces together." Ginny sighed as her mind searched franticly for a solution.

Hermione stopped her pacing, "Out of all the people in the school…it had to be him."

"I don't think he will tell anyone…yet. For one, I have a hard time believing people will talk to him much after today's game. Secondly, would anyone believe him?" Ginny thought out loud trying to convince herself as much as the older girl.

"You're right. I mean we can just deny it, right?"

"Mmhmm." Ginny said finally getting complete control of herself.

"You know, I don't let many people see me cry…" Ginny said as she walked toward her girlfriend, "and by many…I actually mean nobody." she laughed slightly while grabbing the older witches hand.

"You don't have to be afraid to cry in front of me." Hermione reassured her girlfriend as she brushed a stray piece of hair away from the girls face, looking into her green eyes.

Ginny grinned knowingly and let out a sigh, "We have to be careful from now on, okay?"

Hermione shook her head in understanding but then her face contorted in confusion. "How did Malfoy get out of here if I was at the entrance…surely I would have seen him…he would have seen me." Fear leaking into every word.

"That I don't know. He started walking toward the back and just disappeared. Poof." Ginny said still straining to understand what she saw.

"How could he just disappear? No one can apparate on Hogwarts grounds."

"Well, at least he's gone for now." Ginny shrugged. "We can try to figure everything out tomorrow. For now, how about you and I get to this party everyone keeps telling me about?" Ginny said trying to make the mood lighter.

"That sounds amazing." Hermione said pulling Ginny in for a kiss.

They left the locker room and started to make thrill way back to the castle, hand in hand.

Unknown to them, a hooded figure in a black cloak crouched on the roof of the locker rooms, smiling evilly.

By the time the two girls got to the common room the party was raging. The music was loud and there was hardly room to walk around. People were dancing everywhere. It didn't take long for everyone to notice the new arrivals. As soon as everyone saw Ginny they started cheering wildly.

"Great game, Ginny!" Dean said giving her a slap on the back as they walked by.

Katie bell waved the two girls over. "Pretty awesome party, right?" Giving each girl a glass.

"What is this" Ginny said making a face while looking into the glass, "this is not firewhisky?".

Katie laughed as she took a swig out of her own drink, "It's vodka."

Hermione looked at Katie strangely, "How in the world did you get vodka?"

"I spent some time with my muggle cousin this summer and she got me to try it. I think it's almost better than firewhisky." Katie said nonchalantly.

"You guys can have mine." Hermione tried handing her cup back to Katie.

"Come on Hermione relax a bit." Katie gave her cup back.

"Let's have a drink or two. I think both of us need to loosen up a bit." Ginny said sipping the clear liquid from her cup.

"Yeah, I guess you guys are right. One won't hurt." Hermione mimicked Ginny's actions and grimaced as the liquid burned all the way down her throat.

"Here, I have a few bottles of my own. You two can have this one." Katie handed Ginny the tall clear bottle.

"Really?" Ginny took a look at the brightly decorated bottle. "Thanks, Katie."

"Have fun girls." Katie said with a smile and a wave as she walked over to her boyfriend.

"We are definitely going to have to share this with people. Where are the boys?" Ginny said surveying the room.

It didn't take very long to find them. They two girls walked over with their drinks in hand.

Harry looks over at Ginny giving her a light slug in shoulder, "Well done, Gin! You were amazing out there today!

"Yeah, Ginny, people are going to be talking about what you did to Malfoy for ages." Ron said congratulating his sister.

Ginny and Hermione just looked at each other, smiling slightly. "Well, the only reason why people even care is because we won and that was all of us, not just me" Ginny said smiling.

Harry's eyes float to the bottle clutched in Ginny's hand. He lets out a laugh. "Is that what I think it is? Where on earth did you get it?"

Ginny lifts the bottle, letting out a small laugh, "Katie Bell."

"Wicked! I tried some last summer at the Dursley's whilst they were on vacation."

Hermione and Ginny giggle at the thought of Harry getting sloshed.

Ron looks at the group as if they are speaking a different language. "What are you guys on about, what is that?" motioning at the bottle.

"That's a muggle drink similar to our firewhiskey." Harry told Ron.

Ron's eyes lit up. "Wicked! Can we try some?" motioning to himself and Harry.

"Of course. Katie gave the bottle to us so we could share it." Ginny said motioning to the bottle.

"Guys, why don't we go to one of our rooms. I'd rather not get caught on the one night I decide to break the rules." Hermione said nervously.

"We can do that, its kind of loud in here anyway." Ginny responded with a smile at her girlfriend.

The group of friends climbed the boys dormitories to Ron and Harry's room. It didn't take Hermione or Ginny long before they drained the original drinks Katie handed them. The four sat on the floor and talked about everything. Laughing until they thought they would wet themselves.

Hermione took another swig out of the bottle then passed it to Ron who was next to her on the floor. "I have a brilliant idea!" looking around the circle triumphantly.

"What is it?" Harry asked laughing slightly at his tipsy friend.

"Truth or Dare!" Hermione said smiling wildly.

"That is a great idea, Hermione!"

Ron and Ginny looked at the other two questioningly and completely confused.

"What's Truth or dare?" Ginny asked looking at her girlfriend.

Harry and Hermione attempted to explain what the game was all about. They struggled at first but when they were confident the redheads knew the basics of the muggle game they began.

"K. I'll go first!" Harry looked at each of this three friends. His gaze stopping on Hermione. "Hermione, truth…or dare?" Harry asked Hermione as he drank another sip out of the bottle.

"Um…" Hermione was unsure of what to pick. "Dare sounds kind of fun."

"Ooo, feeling adventurous tonight, are we? Alright, then." He looked around the room for inspiration. "Aha, got it. Hermione, I dare you to go grab Ron's Quidditch uniform and smell them for 10 seconds!" Harry said triumphantly. Ron began laughing hysterically.

Hermione's face went stark white. "Ew, that's completely disgusting! I am not doing that."

"Nope, those are the rules. You have to." Harry laughed.

Ginny giggled whilst trying to look apologetically at her girlfriend.

"Damn it. Harry, I hate you." Hermione slowly stood up on her wobbly feet and walked over to Ron's dirty uniform which hung off the side of his bed.

Ron was laughing hard his face was as red as his hair.

Hermione grabbed Ron's uniform which was still damp with sweat from the game not long ago. She

_OK, Hermione. You can do this. On three. One…two…three!_

Hermione took a long intake of breath with her nose only millimeters from the uniform. Harry and Ginny suddenly burst into laughter very similar to Ron.

After ten excruciating seconds she returned to the circle and sat down, her face a weird shade of green. She looked around at her friends who were still laughing. She glared at Ron and punched him straight in the arm.

"Blimey, what was that for!" Ron said rubbing his now sore arm.

"That was for completely destroying my sense of smell!"

"Shouldn't you punch Harry? He was the one who dared you!" Ron said pointing to Harry who was still chuckling. Hermione leaned over and punched him just as hard.

After many embarrassing dares, a few truths and an empty bottle of vodka the girls hugged each boy and stumbled down the stairwell to the common room who's floor and couches were littered with students who were deep asleep. Ginny more or less carried the older girl to through the room toward the girls stairwell trying to be as quiet as possible as to not to disturb the slumbering students. Ginny couldn't help but let out a small giggle as she thought about how useless everyone was going to be the next day after such a celebration.

_Good thing tomorrows Saturday or we all would be in a mess of trouble. _

Ginny tightened her grip around the waist of her drunk girlfriend as they climbed the stairs to Hermione's room.

"Tt-is wass the mo-most fun ever." Hermione slurred into Ginny's ear.

Ginny couldn't help but laugh at the older girl who turned out to be quite a lightweight when it came to alcohol.

They reached Hermione's room. Ginny opened the door and peeked in to see if any of Hermione's roommates were asleep. She scanned the two beds that were completely untouched. The redhead let out another laugh knowing that Hermione's roommates must be among the litter of bodies downstairs. Ginny walked the rest of the way to Hermione's bed on the other side of the room.

"Alright, baby, time for bed." Ginny said as she let go of her girlfriend to turn down the blankets. She gently pulled the brunette over helping her lie down, covering her with the blankets. Looking down at her glazey-eyed girlfriend she leaned over kissing her girlfriend, tasting a mix of strawberries and vodka.

"Night, baby. Sleep well. I will see you in the morning." Ginny smiled at her girlfriend then turned to leave. Knowing her eyes probably looked just as glazed over with how tired she felt.

She felt a hand grab hers suddenly. Turning she saw her girlfriend looking at her longingly.

"Stay." Hermione whispered. "P-pleese"

Ginny looked at her girlfriends sad face. She looked around thinking.

_What about her roommates?…I can't stay. What if they see us?_

…_ah an illusion charm. That would work for sure._

She pulled her wand out of her back pocket waving it around Hermione's bed. She smiled to herself.

"Alright, 'mione, skooch."

Hermione smiled wide as she moved over to make room for her girlfriend.

Ginny laid down lifting her arm slightly. Hermione moved closer and laid her head on her girlfriends chest. Fitting perfectly. The redhead didn't waste any time in wrapping her arm around the smaller girl, kissing the top of her head.

_I have got to be the luckiest girl. _

"Lovee you" Hermione mumbled as sleep took over her.

"I love you too 'mione" Ginny whispered as she let the sound of her girlfriends breathing lull her to sleep.


End file.
